I See Now
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Sometimes the things that are closest to us, we don't see. One of those things is love. - AU -


**Commission - Oneshot - DoodinHyde - Title: I See Now**

**Fandom: Kingdom Hearts / Pairing: AkuZeku / Prompt: I See the Light by Mandy Moore**

* * *

The young twenty-five year old takes one last look in the mirror before heading out of his small apartment. Unlike his friend, who he's going to see, he isn't gifted by his parents to have a house sitting on the beach. Then again, he's just as happy two floors up and at the end of a long hallway. Zexion isn't really home anyway after putting in more hours at work. As he locks up, he hesitates. Slowly he realizes that this is probably his first New Years Eve that he'll be off. Of course he'll be spending it with his best friend Axel, listening to his friend talk until he comes back home.

A gentle sigh and before he's even aware of it, he's knocking on Axel's front door. Zexion's never been one for dressing up and believe it or not, the islands can get rather cold come January and Febuary. Like any other day he wears a pair of black jeans, powder blue t-shirt, and a black jacket to finish it off. Axel's quite the opposite in that respect. He always looks like he's at the top of his game and that's where he's staying.

Which is why Zexion's isn't surprised when Axel flings the door open. Bright, lime green pants cling to his long legs. Buttons only done halfway up his deep purple shirt, matching the color of the reverse teardrop tattoo under each eye, he even has the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. To top it off, his red, very red, spiky hair layers down to just past his shoulders. Despite not being shocked at his friend's appearance, he's not shy to roll his eyes and stride inside.

Axel, having expected a more heart warming moment, shuts the door. "What was that for?"

"Your clothes are too... bright."

"Excuse me if I actually live out in the world and not in a badly lit office, filing papers." Axel, holding up his hands like he usually does when he's joking, walks over to Zexion, ignoring another eyeroll. "Ready to party?"

"It's just you and me."

Axel drapes his arm over Zexion's shoulders, walking him through the dimly lit hallway and to the stairs leading to the second floor. "That's the point. You need to learn to relax and have some fun. All you do is work and study." The redhead ignores the shrug to get him to let go and takes Zexion around a turn. "Tonight we're going to have a good time."

"Where are we going Axel?"

"I have _the_ best place to watch the fireworks."

Finally releasing his hold, Axel tugs Zexion through open sliding doors. The gossamer curtains flutter to the sides from the breeze coming off the ocean. Only the moon and stars light their way as Axel walks out onto the vacant balcony. There in the corner rises a metal ladder. He motions for Zexion to come closer, who shakes his head no.

"Oh come on Zex. I'll be right behind you. Do you really think I'd let you fall?"

Zexion doesn't say a word, biting back his retort and swallowing it down with his fear. He doesn't question as Axel barely moves out of the way, giving him little room to actually get onto the ladder. In fact, he welcomes it. Slowly, Zexion makes his way up with Axel behind him the whole time. Stepping over the slight gap, he crawls over the shingles before daring to look back to see Axel walking as if he were on the ground. Axel plops down next to him with his knees pulled up.

"How do you like the view?"

"Is this really necessary, Axel?"

"What? Too good for Mr. Perfect?" Axel glances over to Zexion, not quite taking notice to how he fidgets uncomfortably. " Okay I get it. You only came to shut me up. In truth you want to get home to your hot girlfriend and have amazing New Years sex."

Out of the blue, Zexion slides forward until his feet hit the top of the ladder. Carefully, he turns around and begins to climb down, slowly at that. Axel stares in disbelief.

"Zexion, where are you going man?"

He doesn't answer, only keeps going down.

"Look, I was just kidding." Axel moves closer to the edge, looking over the side. "Zexion, at least tell me where you're going."

"Why?" The question snaps toward the red head with pure frustration. Zexion's feet hit the balcony and he glares up at Axel. "It's not like it matters to you." He turns his head to the side, shielding his face with a veil of hair. From the protection, he's able to swallow past the lump in his throat and avoid Axel's eyes. "Maybe I'm going to do just what you said."

Axel can only stare, flabbergasted as the sliding door clicks shut, signaling Zexion's leave. At first he thinks about going after him, but quickly discards the thought. Flopping down onto his back, he sighs heavily. He didn't think that would be the reaction he'd get and it certainly wasn't what he had hoped for. The complete opposite. Axel doesn't move as he stares up at the stares, waiting to hear his front door open and shut.

Nothing.

He waits a moment longer, the seconds dragging on into minutes.

Still nothing.

Sitting straight up, Axel rakes his eyes over the horizon; looking for any sign of his dear friend. In a rush he walks over to the edge of the roof, simply sliding over and down onto the balcony. He opens the glass door, looking for any sign of life inside of the enormous house, but finding none. Hands falling back down to his sides, Axel laughs halfheartedly; believing he's over thinking this. The red head turns around and walks back onto into the night air, staring down to the navy water. In that instant he sees something that doesn't belong in the scenery. A person staring up at the stars.

Long legs allow him to run back into the house, down the stairs, and out an open side door leading to the shore. He slams the door behind him and races through the sand; tripping and catching himself as he goes. Zexion's back gets closer and closer until he's just within arms reach. Said male turns around at the sound of Axel's heavy breathing. Axel collapses down onto the sand beside Zexion, leaning back on his hands with his head back; trying to catch his breath.

Zexion waits patiently, but turns his attention back to the stars shining their light down upon them. Axel, finally able to talk without gasping for breath, looks over at Zexion. "Hey, I'm sor-"

"Don't... I think I understand now."

Axel can only stare, wondering: What had the stars shone him? Did they give out all his dirty little secrets? The nights he sits up on the roof and stares off into the direction of the city?

He says nothing in return. Instead, he looks up at the sky. Neither say a word, much less breath until finally the first firework shoots into the sky; a red and blue spray of light. Axel's hand quickly finds it's way over onto one of Zexion's, their fingers digging further into the sand. At the contact, Zexion looks over at his friend with known suspicion. There's only a second of hesitation before Axel leans forward, his other hand reaching out to hold onto Zexion's face.

As dozens of fireworks explode in the sky, their lips are forced together in a sloppy kiss.

There's no resistance or fight, just pure acceptance.

Slowly pulling away, Axel keeps his hand atop Zexion's. Flushed faces turn away from one another until Axel laughs. "You picked a nice spot, but not much better than the roof." Zexion raises an eyebrow, looking back over at Axel. Just as he does, the red head pushes him onto his back, rolling on top of Zexion in the process. "I'm not real happy about the sand."

"Shut up." Zexion grabs a tuft of crimson hair, forcing Axel's mouth back onto his.

* * *

_Oui... It's been a long time since I've done AkuZeku. *3* Those pants... _


End file.
